Falling In Love at Degrassi
by sparkinyoureyes123
Summary: My version of how clare and eli fall in love with elements from the show. 3 Please review!My first story, definitely won't be a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi, although I wish I did, cause then I'd meet Munro 3 Told from Clare's point of view.**

I tell myself that today will be a good new day. But I can't help my thoughts from drifting over to _him_, I know it isn't even worth it. To think I might actually have a chance. But he is so witty and charming and that smirk makes me swoon like a little girl. It's pretty obvious the effect he has on me.

I throw on my cute new jeans and a plain purple v-neck, simple, yet cute. Wow. I'm seriously caring about how I look. Whatever, I'm going to be late. I head out the door and arrive at Degrassi just as the first bell rings, I run to my locker where I find Eli waiting for me.

God, he's breathtakingly beautiful. It kills me. I wish he would just sweep me in his arms and spend the day in bed. But it's time to be realistic. It's never going to happen. I walk up to him and he smiles the smirk that makes me weak, gives me a hug and a kiss on a cheek and I swear I'm on cloud nine.

"Come on blue eyes, let's go to class" he chuckles.

I smile a soft smile and walk to English with him.

We're sitting in class and I'm falling half asleep, trying to pay attention Mrs. Dawes when he turns around, he's smiling that little devious smile.

"What?"' I whisper, trying to be conspicuous.

"What are you doing on Friday night?"

"Nothing, why?" I answer.

"We should go out, see a movie?" Eli asks, he's looking pretty nervous about asking me.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, is this a date?" I say sarcastically.

"Well… Edwards….. uhm.. yeah?" He says, blushing.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, I'd be honored" I say. OH MY GOD. He gives me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Does this mean I can hold your hand?" He asks.

I laugh, "of course you can, boyfriend."

"Mr. Goldsworthy, and Ms. Edwards, anything you'd care to share?"

"No, we wer-" I stammer.

"CLARES MY GIRLFRIEND" He exclaims. The entire class cheers and hollers and a chorus of "finally" erupted from the entire classroom. I blush and he takes my hand and kisses my fingers. Okay, he is totally cute.

We walk out of class and back to our lockers, "So blue eyes, how mad at me are you?"

"Hmmm… I don't know, how do you intend on making it up to me?" I try to as in my best flirting voice.

"Oh, well, I dunno, maybe like this." So he kisses me in the most sweetest way possible. He deepens the kiss and pulls me closer. I swear, my knees are buckling. He pulls away and just smiles and grabs my hand and walks me to my next class, European history. Being a junior, he gets to go to a free period. He gives me a quick kiss and walks away.

I take my seat and feel my phone vibrate. I look at the screen and it's a text from Eli.

_Hey blue eyes, in fifteen minutes meet me by our locker. _

_-Eli_

I don't think I can control my excitement. Fifteen minutes seems to take forever.

I meet Eli by our lockers, and he pulls me into a tight embrace. He puts his forehead on mine and our breaths our heated and I put my hands in his hair. A slow kiss begins.

**Hahaha, lemme know what you think? I might post some more later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, no ownage of Degrassi. Despite my wild dreams ;D**

**Anywho, a continuation of the last chapter as told by Eli this time (:**

Her lips are so soft. I slowly begin the kiss, intending to be a chaste one. But one thing lead to another and were in a janitors closet clinging to each other. I don't intend for things to get this far, but they just _do._ I don't think I can control myself around her. She kisses my neck and I swear I am going to go crazy. I pull away and get lost in her deep blue eyes. God, she is beautiful.

"Eli, that was…." She is lost in her thoughts.

"Incredible?" I offer in an attempt to help her regain her footing in reality.

"Breathtaking, literally" She laughs.

God her laugh is so beautiful, she's so innocent and pure. It was in this instant I knew that I would for her. Wait for everything, for her to graduate, for her to be ready for love. Cause, I think I might be falling for her. I kiss her one last quick time before peeking out of the closet to make sure no one is there.

We sneak out and she runs back to her class. I laugh and go back to my locker. Only to find a note reading.

_If you dare touch her again, you will pay the price._

As lunch begins, I look for Clare, immediately I see her lit up blue eyes spot me from across the room. I saw her pat the seat next to her, and smile invitingly. I silently giggle and think that Clare won't ever cease being the cutest person I know.

"Hey blue eyes, did ya miss me?" I ask her.

"Oh yeah, I made out with this pretty cute guy in the janitor's closet and I was just looking for him so if you don't mind…" She says sarcastically, and I practically tickle her breathless. I notice my best friend Adam walk by and give me some stank look.

"Hey Adam, man what's going on?"

"You know EXACTLY what's going on, _man. _I thought you were my best friend, I didn't think you would ever stoop so low."

"Woah, what are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW, my letter?"

"THAT WAS YOU?"

"Yup and I told you would pay the price." He punches me in the eye and kicks me in the… well you know.

"Bro, what the-"

"Adam! What are you doing?" Clare interrupts.

"Clare you stay out of this, I don't want to hurt you, but if you get in the way I mght not be able to control myself." Adam threatens her. I am so confused, what happened to my awesome best friend, who just yesterday was complaining at me to go after Clare and tell her how I feel. What is going on in the world?

"If you _ever_ threaten her again, I will kill you." God, I'm scary, I hate that it came down to this.

"ELI! You know how I felt about her!" Adam screams. I've never seen him like this.

"I thought you were over her! What happened to Fiona?"

"Yeah but this is breaking bro code."

"WHAT THE HELL? You decide to bring up bro code NOW?"

"Yeah I am, it's either me or her dude, you choose."

"Well since you are making me choose, I choose HER. Come on Clare lets get out of here." I take her hand and practically drag her out of Degrassi and to Morty, my wonderful hearse. I'm practically shaking at the wheel when all of a sudden I fall apart in Clare's arms. I don't know how long we were there for, but school was about to end and I needed to get out of here before Adam saw me and decided to kill me. I put the car in ignition and drive to Clare's house, her parents aren't home.

"Want to come inside? We can watch a movie or something, or make ice cream, you need some cheering up." Clare offers kindly. I am so lucky to have her, but was it worth losing my best friend? I can't believe he would make me choose. Obviously, I am not going to choose the person giving me the ultimatum, I thought he would have known me better than to offer me that.

We get inside and cuddle on her couch, she doesn't once ask me about Adam or about what happened and what he was talking about. She simply massages my shoulder and kisses me softly before getting up to make banana splits.

It isn't long before I fall asleep on Clare's couch. I feel Clare's body curl next to me and we both drift off. In each other's arms, safe from the world.

**I definitely like this one better than the last, what do you think? It's not over yet. **


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys I know this might be a total buzzkill for those wanting a new chapter, BUT I NEED MORE REVIEWS. I'll post later tonight, but I defff want more reviews, although I am shocked at how many hits I've been getting in the span of a day. Thanks to you guys (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long update, crazy weekend :D. But now I can sit down and give you guys a bunch of chapters to last you for a bit. (:**

**I may or may not alternate POV's. Not sure yet.**

**GIMME IDEAS (:**

**And reviews are lovely.**

_Clare's POV:_

_Clare, honey we're going to be home a little late tonight, we'll see you in the morning, sweet dreams. _

_-Mom_

No parents? Hmmm…This could work.. Oh crap, where's Eli? I look around the room frantically seeing where he went. I hear a slight chuckle from the stairs and I turn around and see that devilish smirk upon his face. I'm not going to lie, my heart melts a little every time I see that smirk. It's so hot.

"Sorry Blue Eyes, I had to go to the bathroom, but I should be going, your parents should be home soon and it's getting late." Eli says, as he starts to walk out I chase after him and spin him around.

"My parents aren't getting home until super late…I…was…wondering…if….-" I stammer nervously.

"Edwards, I'd love to spend the night with you. And I promise no funny business." He states. Although I'm pretty sure I heard him say "despite my wildest dreams" under his breath and I couldn't help but blush a little. Thank God, he couldn't see me.

"I'm going to go change into my pajamas, if you want to go home and grab some clothes and change there, you can. You can park your car a little down the street so that my parents don't see?"

"It's okay, I'll walk back here, it's not a long walk from there and I'll wake up early in the morning and go back to my house and pick you up in the morning, like we always do" He gives me a soft smile and a quick kiss on the forehead and walks out the door.

I walk upstairs and hop in the shower real quick. I'm so giddy with excitement I can't control myself. Even if we aren't going to do _it_. It's still the first time we're spending the night together and I want it to be perfect. I put on my shorts and a tank top and brush my teeth, definitely do not want bad breath. That would suck big time. I light a candle for incense, plus it's romantic too. I felt my phone vibrate with a text scared it's my parents I tentatively open it and its from Eli.

_Hey Blue Eyes, I'm walking over now, should be there in 5 minutes. _

_-Eli_

I jump up and down and do a happy dance. Nothing can put a damper on my mood. I lay on my bed listening to music until I hear a tap on my window. I open it and let my gorgeous boyfriend in. He quickly envelops me in a hug.

"Hey Blue Eyes, I hope you don't mind but I sleep topless?" Eli asks softly.

"Uhmm…ttttt-that's fine." I blush and stammer nervously. He chuckles and takes his shirt off. He looks up at me and he sees me blushing. He quickly picks me up and throws me on the bed and tickles me. I'm completely out of breath when he draws me into a passionate kiss. He deepens the kiss and his tongue begs for entrance. We're like a bunch of hormone crazed teenagers in a movie theatre but better. The kiss turns even more passionate when his hands go down to my waist and mine in his hair.

His hands roam upward but he stops, afraid of going too far. I nod in acceptance of letting him go farther. I start taking my shirt off when I hear my parents car in the driveway. I tell Eli to run in the closet in the bathroom connected to my room. He gives me a quick kiss and rushes into the bathroom. I quickly pick up the clothes on the floor and smile to myself. I put them into the closet and fix my hair before getting into bed and blowing the candle out.

Meanwhile, my parents start coming upstairs to check on me, and see that I'm safely asleep. I silently start freaking out because I feel Eli's phone vibrating and lighting up underneath my thigh. Luckily, my parents don't hear it and walk away, silently closing my door. I wait to hear their door click shut before jumping up and getting Eli. I look into the bathroom and he's not there. I walk around, thinking this is a game of some sort. I look in the shower stall and find a tiny rectangular shaped box on the tile. I open it and find a tiny diamond ring with a silver bracelet. There was also a note attached to it.

_Dear Blue Eyes,_

_ Before you jump to conclusions, no I am not proposing to you, despite my wants, if I could I would. But, it's illegal. Therefore, this ring is a promise to you. A promise that I'll always be there, when you fall and when you get back up. A promise that I'll always wait for you. No matter what. Someday I will marry you. That I am sure of. You are the girl that completes me, the one who sees past the "emo boy", who saw past my hoarding issues and Julia. You have accepted me when no one else has. Happy 1 month Blue Eyes. _

_ Love, _

_Eli. _

I put the ring on and set the bracelet on my bathroom counter, so that I remember to put it on in the morning. I walk back to my bedroom and find Eli laying on the bed. I run into his arms and kiss him silently.

"Clare… I love you." Those three words melt me in his arms, and in that moment, I knew I would be forever his. Through everything.

"Eli I love you too, more than you could ever know."

He slowly kisses my forehead, my lips, my neck and my arms. All the way down until he reaches the ring. He then cradles me to his chest and we fall asleep like that. Forever in each other's arms.


End file.
